


A New Home

by Enya9102001



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, fix-it-fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enya9102001/pseuds/Enya9102001
Summary: Rey and Ben live happily ever after...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A New Home

**A New Home**

Rey looked out the window. She saw the rising sun coming behind the trees. Shining its yellow golden light over the green fields. In a few hours she would learn the younglings a new force-trick on those fields. Training them gave a fulfilling feeling. She was standing in her bedroom. It was a small place. A wooden cosy hut, that let in enough light. It wasn’t far from the other huts were the padawans were sleeping. She looked behind her. And saw two little babies sleeping in their crib. Those were her own. She’d never thought she would have children. But there they were. She loved them with all her heart. She looked further into the room. To her bed. Her husband, the father of her children, was lying on there. Pretending he was sleeping, while secretly looking at her through half-closed eyes. He did that every morning. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, opening his dark-brown eyes fully now. ‘Good morning, sweetheart’, he said. ‘Good morning, Ben’, She answered.


End file.
